Summer Holiday
by dazzledduo
Summary: All are human. Bella, Rosalie and Alice are off on holiday and meet the mouth-watering Edward, Emmett and Jasper. What fun will they have in the sun? Will romance bloom? Any ideas sent in a PM would be greatly appreciated. little break though for now.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

**Rating: T **

**Summary:**** All are human. Bella, Rosalie and Alice are off on holiday and meet the mouth-watering Edward, Emmett and Jasper. What fun will they have in the sun? Will romance bloom? **

**Romance/Humour**** (we hope) Alice says: "It's funny. It makes me giggle… Don't type that, Emily, what if it's not?" **

**Disclaimer:**** All these wonderfully, amazingly, brilliant characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. If they didn't Edward, Emmett and Jasper would belong to us. However we do get Stuart…he's all ours! **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean I have too many bags?" Alice whined to the bemused Air steward.

I sighed; today was going to be a very long day.

"Look, you just listen. I'm extremely tired; it took us hours to get here, and to top it off

I'm extremely hormonal. Now I suggest you let my friend check in as many bags as she

wants or you _will _feel my wrath." By this point Rose was turning a slight puce colour,

which was never a good sign.

I felt quite sorry for the poor man and I wasn't quite sure as to whether the look on his

face was because he had 2 extremely angry customers at 6 o'clock in the morning, or

whether it was that fact that these two particular customers had to be the hottest things

he'd ever seen. Whilst he repeatedly attempted to explain, that 7 bags were far too many

for one person and the limit really was for the safety of all passengers and that 2 bags

really were the absolute limit.

From personal experience I knew he was fighting a losing battle. I had already had this

conversation with them this morning however it ended with a Jimmy Choo shoe being

catapulted towards my cranium, only narrowly missing my left eye because I had chosen

that moment to take a step forward, my foot coming into contact with one of Alice's bras

and ending up on my backside.

Luckily for this man the only high-heeled designer shoes available were on both Alice and Rose's feet and I highly doubted that they were about to part with them just to cause

this man a moment of pain, I was pretty sure that privilege was reserved for me, and me

only.

I looked down at my single suitcase and attempted to explain to Alice that she could use

another of my suitcase slots.

"Silly Bella! This isn't about the suitcases, this is about principal! This man needs to

understand that it is necessary for females such as myself and Rose to have this amount

of suitcases. I need to be prepared. You see…" Alice looked at the man's nametag "…

Stuart, Alice's number one rule: Always be prepared!"

Why she was referring to herself in third person, I had no idea. I think she had finally

cracked and had suddenly developed schizophrenia.

I laughed at my two oldest friends who had returned to persuading the airline to change

their policies. However it seemed I was the only who found the situation remotely

amusing.

Behind me the queue was getting rowdy.

"Excuse-me!" Said a low voice from behind me "Can you please explain what the HELL

is going on?"

I turned to see the widest chest I have ever seen, and not in the fat sense, it was clear

defined muscle.

I stepped back a few steps so I was able to look up clearly and see his face. The

muscular features crowned by a dark, head of curly hair were set in a very annoyed

expression.

"I'm sorry" I began "You think you have it bad, try living with them" I told him rolling

my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the wait sir, if you would just like to give us a minute I am sure things will

move along swiftly" said the flustered air steward, was definitely finding it hard to adapt to the turn of events. It was probably his first day. Bless him.

Rose turned, her eyes blazing as she took in the man standing behind me. "Excuse-_me. _I

am attempting to sort out a very serious matter with Stuart here, and quite frankly you are

just wasting his time."

"Emmett, can't you just pay for their luggage, it isn't as if you don't have the money" a

calm voice asked.

"Yeh. Good idea Jasper!" the man named Emmett agreed.

"Look ladies, I will pay for your extra suitcases if you would please just allow everyone

else to check in" Emmett said.

"We don't take charity" Rose spat "How much is it?"

"100" stammered Stuart. I was definitely starting to like little Stuart. He had backbone.

"Just let us pay for it so that we actually get to Hawaii before it's time for us to come

home." The tall blonde, who I guessed was Jasper, begged.

"NO! That won't be necessary, as it just makes us seem like we can't afford it. In fact just

to show we can afford it we'll pay triple." Alice said, finding her voice yet again.

My eyes widened at the price we were just about to pay.

"Alice we can't afford that." I muttered.

"Double?"

I shook my head. I slipped a 10 bill into her hand.

"Fine!" she said as she got her card out of her bag. "Here you go Stuart a 110 dollars it

is."

For some strange reason Alice seemed quite proud of herself. Rose and Alice turned their

backs to the rest of the queue, as they finally checked in our luggage.

I turned to thank the Emmett and Jasper, who both had slightly dreamlike expressions on

their faces and were staring at the backs of my friends.

"Sorry about my friends. Thanks very much for your offer though." I said

"Don't worry about it…?" he replied

"Bella." I answered the unspoken question. "And those very rude, very obnoxious two

women over there are Rose and Alice"

"See you later Bella" Jasper chipped in.

I smiled as they turned to walk back to their luggage which was being guarded by another

man I hadn't noticed before. He looked over at me and smile, his white teeth flashing at

me. I think I stopped breathing.

**EPOV**

"What's taking so long" Emmett moaned, for what had to have been the hundredth time

in the past minute, he was like a broken record. I swear it was like taking a child on

holiday. He stood there bouncing up and down trying to see what was going on. Not that

he needed to as he stood a good foot over everyone else in the crowd. Me being me, I

stood their patiently, next to Jasper who stood tapping his foot looking like he was ready

to cause Emmett some pain.

"Well why don't you go over and see what the hold up is?" Jasper asked through gritted

teeth.

Emmett stalked off in the direction of the check-in desks. I sighed and stared at Jasper; feeling my gaze he looked at me, his dark blue eyes confused.

"You idiot! He is only going to make a complete fool of himself" I stated "Then get into an argument with someone, then a fight and by the looks of things it wouldn't take a lot

more from Emmett to make that Air Steward cry."

"Aww shit!" He moaned as he turned on his heel and ran after Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my suitcase and awaited their return. 10 minutes later

two rather dazed looking men came into view. I looked up at the desk to see a young

woman smiling at them. She noticed my gaze. I think I stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…she is a genius is she not

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…she is a genius is she not? **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Look Bella everything will fine. Rose will sit near the window and you can sit in the

middle. Don't worry if the plain crashes we'll hold onto you." Alice smiled at me

sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and let Rosalie get past me so she could take her seat. Alice then gave

me a sharp push, although it appeared she had forgotten who she was dealing with. I then

proceeded to trip over my own feet and fell backwards. I scrunched my eyes shut waiting

to feel the impact of plane floor and bone, when all of a sudden I felt warm hands snake

around my waist and force me into a standing position.

"Nice catch Edward!" said a familiar voice. "Hey Bella!"

I turned to see who my rescuer was, as soon as my eyes met his bright green gaze, I felt

warmth flood to my cheeks, knowing that my face was turning to my customary shade of

pink.

"So you're the infamous Bella and I take it these two lovely ladies are the ones

responsible for this morning's escapade?" Edward said in a smooth velvety voice.

Realising his hands were still on my waist, I turned out of his embrace and took a step

back.

"Not quite sure about the whole infamous thing, but last time I checked my name was

definitely Bella. And yes these two nutters, who for some reason I call friends are the

ones responsible for giving poor Stuart a heart attack this morning."

"Stuart?" he enquired, amusement glittering all over his face.

"Air Steward." I stated.

"Oh I see, yes he did look slightly terrified"

Rose then chose this moment to turn and throw a bag at my head shouting,

"Put this in the over-head for me Bells."

Before I could even attempt to capture the bag two large hands shot out in front of me

and caught it.

"Its ok, I'll do it!" Emmett said looking very proud of him self as he clutched Rose's bag.

Edward and I let out a chuckle at the sight of him. It seemed he'd failed to notice that the

hot pink bag, that Alice and I had bought her for a previous birthday had the words 'Man-

Eater' written on it in diamante block capitals. The situation was made even funnier

when a very camp looking male steward walked past, looked Emmett up and down

appreciatively and slipped a small piece of paper into the front pocket of the bag.

Poor Emmett, looked completely mortified as the five of us clutched our stomachs in fits

of laughter. He slowly lifted the bag to his eye level and turned it round and read the

caption. He yelped, threw it into the over-head locker and slammed the door shut.

"Shame" Rosalie stated seductively "I would like to have gotten to know you, but it

seems you bat for the other side."

Emmett opened his mouth to protest, when Jasper chimed in with;

"Save it for later Baby!" and winked pushing Emmett into his seat.

"Oh no!" Alice cried at Jasper, her features showing mock horror "Not you too!"

Jasper stood there his mouth opening and closing. Alice walked up to him, placed her

small fingers underneath his chin and shut his mouth and made her way back to her seat.

Edward laughed, "Wow! That's amazing I've never seen anyone besides myself able to

shut them up like that."

"Alice and Rose are certainly very talented." I replied trying my best to give him a flirty smile. Although I had a feeling I just looked like a demented frog.

"_Please could all passengers take their seats ready for take-off"_

With that message Edward and I both took to our seats, my worries of the flight forgotten

as I thought of his green eyes.

"You two seemed pretty friendly with each other!" whispered Alice

"Didn't take you long, did it Bella? I didn't know you had it in you!" Rose added

"Edward merely stopped me from breaking my face after _someone_" I shot daggers at

Alice "Decided to push me!"

"You can thank me later" she sang

"Well you two went into flirting overdrive just then my friends, poor Emmett and Jasper

didn't know what had hit them!" I told them my eyebrows raised.

They both seemed to have a sudden interest in their surroundings; as Rose began looking out the window and Alice busied herself with her seatbelt.

**EPOV**

"Finished flirting then Edward?" Emmett grumbled as I sat down.

"Yes thank you. Alice and Rosalie seem nice don't they?" I asked knowing that both of them were infatuated with the two girls, and trying to alleviate the attention of myself.

"Dibs on Rosalie. She's hot!" Emmett stated, the smile soon returning to his face.

I laughed "What about you Jasper?" Who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"We were just discussing how weird that Alice girl is." Emmett joked, winking in my direction.

"Yeah, she's not much of a looker is she?" I added. Jasper, who was usually calm, punched us both in the arm. Hard.

"Ok we get the point Jasper. No making fun of Alice. Jeez you've only known her for about 4 hours. It must be love at first sight." Emmett continued to joke.

I turned away and thought about what had happened moments before. Seeing Bella blush had been one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. I remembered how my arms had fitted perfectly around her waste. And her eyes! I knew that as soon as I made contact with her chocolate brown eyes, I never wanted to look at anything else ever again. She was like a drug, and I definitely wanted more.

"I want Bella" I said out loud to my two friends who I noticed seem to have similar expressions to what my own must have been.

Emmett snapped out of his reverie, "Well then… I wander where they're staying?"

"Pass me your sick-bag" I said to Jasper

"Eww! You better not be sick on me Edward Cullen! That's gross!" Emmett yelled

I snatched the bag out of Jasper's hand and grabbed a pen and started writing.

_Bella, Alice and Rosalie,_

_I apologise for Emmett's man-eating tendencies, sometimes he is just unable to control himself. Also, apologies for Jasper's very poor impression of a fish, I think he was stunned by the fact that he had finally met three women that could reduce Emmett to tears and himself out of his own calm façade. Which hotel are you staying at in Hawaii? We would all like to apologise in person by buying you a drink, if that's okay. _

_Edward_

_P.S Sorry about the sick bag_

I folded up the sick bag and peeked over the seat where I could see a blonde head, and a brunette one two rows ahead. I was unable to see the top of Alice's head as she was so small. I aimed it so it would tap Bella on the head and threw the bag over the seats. I sat down quickly and heard a muffled yelp and I knew my mission had been successful.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked

"You'll see" I answered, smiling.

About five minutes later a white blob whacked my right eye. I swore and heard giggles a little way a way.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled

"My reply" I simply answered.

I smoothed the sick bag out and read:

_Edward, Jasper and Emmett, _

_We like the writing the paper, very classy. We are staying at the Beach Hut Hotel. And you are welcome to take us out for a drink, but be warned Emmett, Rosalie wants champagne, Jasper has it easy it only takes a thimble full of wine to get Alice drunk (it's her size… she is a midget is she not?) _The writing change here from the cluttered scrawl that I assumed was Bella's, to a neat, swirly hand that I associated with Rosalie. _Bella on the other hand drinks like a fish and is even more clumsy when she is drunk Edward so you will need to be on the alert to prevent her from braking anything! See you when we land._

_Rosalie, Alice and Bella _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. However we happen to own the books and they are BRILLIANT!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The flight didn't seem to last as long as I thought it would. Of course this was mostly due

to the fact that, the girls and I had spent the flight sending notes on sick bags to the Edward, Emmett and Jasper. How romantic can you get?

Before we knew it the plane had landed and there was a mad dash to get out. I did think about going into the corner of the plane and crying. I never had like crowds, but Alice, noticing my worried expression, pushed my back. Luckily I managed to stay on my feet. I tried to keep an eye out for the guys but I might as well have been looking for Alice in the clothes section at Wal-Mart. I sighed as I felt; the excitement and anticipation I had been feeling since I had spoken to Edward and looked in his green, eyes slowly drain away. We collected our luggage, managing to avoid any confrontation with any stewards. I kept my eyes peeled for Stuart; nevertheless it seemed we had left him behind in Seattle. Nothing was working out my way. I missed Stuart; he was like a younger brother. We will definitely have a bond for life.

"Come on girlies we're wasting valuable sun bathing time!" Alice barked. Rose and I found it hard not to laugh at Alice in her current condition. By some miracle she had managed to fit all of her suitcases onto one trolley, and was finding it extremely difficult to push it. It didn't help that it was so tall she couldn't see where she was going. She had almost killed several small toddlers before we finally reached our coach. The poor driver looked terrified.

"Its alright sir," said a male voice "We'll sort these charming young ladies out!"

Rosalie and I turned to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper gliding towards us. It seemed Emmett had already got into the holiday spirit, as he adorned a bright orange Hawaiian print shirt. Rose just pulled her sunglasses down and stood with her arms crossed.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jasper smiled and turned to take Alice's bag from her hands.

"What on Earth did you put in these bags?" Emmett said whilst struggling to carry the largest of the bags, attempting to impress Rosalie.

"Oh you know just every day essentials; shoes, heels and flats, clothes, hairbrushes, make up, 2 hairdryers, 2 pairs of straightners, a pair of curling irons, only we would've brought 2 but silly Bella tripped over the other pair and snapped the cable, sun cream, towels, underw…."

"I think they get the idea Alice" I interjected before she could find another embarrassing anecdote to embarrass me with. I snuck a glance at Edward who was staring at me, his expression undecipherable he really was the most exquisite human being I had ever seen. He had pale skin; he was tall, well over six feet, he had untidy bronze hair that reflected brilliantly in the bright sunlight, he had dazzling green eyes that bore into me. Our eye contact held and I felt colour flood to my cheeks. I attempted to blink but I couldn't bring myself to look away. He was stunning.

"Bella, Edward stop mooning at each other! Come on everyone's waiting to go!" yelled Rose. The pink flush darkened to a bright red. I noticed Edward looked slightly sheepish. I turned towards the coach and hoped to make a dignified walk across the curb towards it. Obviously however I forgot that I was the one doing the walking so I managed to trip over a funny shaped rock that happened to disrupt my walking pattern. I tripped, did some spectacular wriggle in mid air attempted to put my hands in front of my face to avoid any facial injuries, I once again waited for the impact that the gravelly pavement would make with my body, but once again I was spared when, two strong muscular arms caught me round my midriff. Edward pulled me up so I was on my feet and steadied me, turning me in his arms so I was at a level with his shoulder. I looked up at him, his green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"We seem to be making a habit of this" he told me.

I nodded. I seemed to be finding it hard to form a coherent thought in front of him.

I tried smiling hoping that it looked like a vaguely human motion. It seemed to do the trick as he grinned down at me. He released my waist but took hold of my hand, I looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled: "Wouldn't want you falling again would I?"

Not that I minded, when he touched me the electricity that shot through me was amazing. I'd never felt anything like it. He led me towards the coach and made sure I climbed up the steps without incident.

"Bells, Edward, we saved you a seat!" I looked up to the sound of the voice suddenly recalling the existence of the other four. I followed Edward down to the end of the bus, where Rose and Emmett were sat, spread out across the backseat, having an animated conversation about cars. That conversation couldn't end well. Cars were like an aphrodisiac for Rose, I doubt she'd last the rest of the coach journey without jumping him. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the row in front, just staring into each others eyes, they looked so sweet together. I sighed enviously; they'd only known each other for five minutes and already looked deeply in love. I suddenly realised Edward was speaking to me.

"Huh?" I asked, brilliant Bella, I thought to myself. I was standing next to this man, a man who just happened to be the epittomy of gorgeousness, and I wasn't even listening to him.

"Window or aisle?" he repeated.

"Oh umm aisle?" I replied, my voice went up at the end making it sound like a question. I was nervous.

He slid into the seat and I fell in next to him, narrowly missing landing on his lap. He grabbed my arm to steady me, the electricity bolted through my arm again. I looked at him gratefully.

I attempted to make conversation, I didn't want him thinking I was mentally unstable or incapable of human speech.

"Where are you staying?" I asked

"Beach hut hotel" he told me his eyes twinkling, "should be easy for that drink, and don't worry, you can drink as much as you like, I'll be there to keep you on your feet." He mocked.

"I'm not that bad" I defended "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, thanks"

"As you have demonstrated for me, I'm sure." He laughed.

"That was merely unfortunate, and not my fault. Alice and that funny shaped rock that looked like a foot got in my way."

He nodded sympathetically, "I'll be sure to remove all Alice's and rocks from your path when you walk"

"So where are you from?" I asked attempting to change the conversation from my incessant klutziness.

"Chicago originally but I am at college in Seattle, you?"

"Phoenix, then Forks and I'm starting college at Seattle in October. What year are you in?" I asked curiously, we were going to the same college!

"I'll be going into my third year, I'm 21" he supplied

"Oh, I'm only eighteen" I said, feeling slightly dejected, there was no way he was going to be interested in someone like me. I was too young for him.

"Really?" he asked, seemingly surprised "You seem older"

I laughed out loud. He looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, you just reminded me of something my mum always says to me, she thinks that I was born thirty-five and that I get older with every birthday."

He chuckled. I inwardly smiled, he was laughing with me, I hoped. That was a good sign. Not that I had much experience in the boy department. That was more Rose's field. I glanced behind me to see Rose and Emmett now having a heated debate about the pros and cons of convertibles. Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other. By the look on each of their faces I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"How long are you here for?" Edward asked me

"Two weeks, Alice won a competition at the mall, her second home. She got a holiday for three, all expenses paid. Unfortunately, it was a raffle and by the time Alice had bought the winning ticket, she'd spent enough that we may as well have bought the tickets ourselves. She never knows when to stop spending that girl." I ranted.

He laughed openly, "So Alice is the chirpy, outgoing shopaholic, Rosalie's the could-be-model, mechanic" nodding in each of my friend's direction "and what about you? Where do you fit in?"

"Me?" I queried "I'm just Bella; I'm the quiet one, the plain one… the clumsy one"

He shook his head, "I don't think so, you're the clever one, the shy one…the beautiful one."

I looked up at his face to see if he was laughing at me, but his gaze was sincere, so piercing that it caught me. We locked eyes for the third time, the connection fizzing between us, fusing us together.

**Please, please review! ****We know it's fluffy, but fluff's good and it is cute… couldn't resist. Should be able to update Thursday, we hope. Thanks.**

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Surprise!!**

**Chapter 4 **

The journey to the hotel, wasn't long enough sitting next to Bella was very amusing and interesting. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, but she obviously didn't realise just how much I adored her; she was very insecure. If I gave her a compliment, a delicious blush would creep up her face. She didn't know or understand the attraction she held for me. I didn't understand, I had had relationships in the past, but none of them did this to me, none of them took my breath away, none of them hit me like this. There was no electricity, no chemistry. I stared at her in awe, her long brown hair hung loosely about her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. I sat there staring into her eyes, in general brown eyes were shallow pools that showed little emotion, but Bella's were different entirely.

Before I knew it I heard Emmett and Alice shout at precisely the same time;

"We're here!"

They were both jumping up like children, however in both cases it seemed to be are normal occurrence.

I groaned, "Oh no there are two of them!"

Bella giggled, I delighted at the sound of that melodic laugh; it was one of the most exquisite sounds I'd ever heard.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she told me

"Come along children!" Rose said primly, clapping her hands, stepping into the role of 'mother' well.

"Last one off the coach has to carry Alice's suitcases!" Emmett yelled. He grabbed Rose's hands and dragging her off the coach. She rolled her eyes dramatically at Bella, but followed Emmett none-the-less.

Jasper had already let Alice jump on his back, and had run off down the coach laughing, whilst Alice held onto two chunks of his hair, using them as reigns shouting at the top of her voice;

"Giddy up horsey! Faster, I say, Faster! If you make me carry my own bags Jasper I will not be happy!"

"Looks like we lost" I said to Bella

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nuh-uh, it looks like _you_ lost!" she said winking at me. "Sucker!" **(A/N: D'ya get it? 'sucker' hahahaha!! Couldn't resist!)**

Before I even had a chance to register what she meant, she had jumped out of her seat, and had ran the length of the coach. I was surprised by the fact that she had managed to run a distance staying on two feet, I think she was just as shocked judging by the hoot of glee I heard from her as she met a rather flustered looking Jasper and Alice on the path. I think I spoke to soon however, as she fell up the curb. I laughed as I joined them.

"Have a nice trip" I asked

"Yep, I sent you a postcard" she quipped

"Loser! Loser!" Emmett chanted at me, "I won! I won, I won, I won! I WON" I narrowed my eyes at him. He ignored me and continued his little chant incorporating a little dance which involved a lot of hip rotating and moving his arms to a non-existent beat. He continued this little spectacle, receiving very strange looks from poor innocent passers-by.

"Wow… What a turn on!" Rosalie exclaimed

Emmett stopped, his eyes widening in amazement, "Really?" he asked

"Yes," she turned to Bella and Alice who nodded solemnly in agreement, their eyes sparkling with mirth "I mean who isn't turned on by a grown man, standing in a novelty Hawaiian shirt, dancing around, chanting in a public place. Forget cars, give me that any day and I'll die happy."

We all laughed at the expression on Emmett's face, a mix of excitement and confusion.

"Emmett, it's a joke you fool, I think, only think mind, she may have been being sarcastic" I stage-whispered in his ear.

He scowled at us and stalked off in the direction of the front desk.

"You've got your work cut out with that one" Alice smiled at her friend, as the two of them and Jasper followed Emmett. Bella stayed behind.

"Need some help?" she asked me, twirling a piece of her hair shyly between her fingers.

"Sure you can manage it?" I asked

"I'm not that delicate" she stated, she moved over to the largest suitcases, the one I think Alice had said housed her vast collection of shoes; heels and flats, she took hold of the handle and walked over to the check-in desk. I watched her go, attempting to contain my laughter when she narrowly missed walking into a tour guide. She shot me a look, poked out her tongue and continued her walk.

**BPOV**

"The top floor" I groaned "Why is it always the top floor? And no elevator? I swear they are trying to kill me, I can barely walk on a flat surface without landing on flat on my face let alone, going UP with all of Alice's suitcases" Alice and Rose nodded in agreement.

"These shoes are not made for that type of activity" Alice told me pointing to her high heeled Jimmy Choo, incidentally the same ones that had been used against me that same morning, so I wasn't particularly worried about those shoes at the moment.

The boys were still at the check-in desk, attempting to persuade the shameless flirt of a receptionist to give them their keys and not keep telling them about how good all the 'services' were. I scowled in her direction, I was not happy with the way she was looking at Edward.

"Would you like some help, ladies?" a male voice asked. The three of us swivelled are heads. A cute, baby-faced man of about twenty, he was standing next to another man, who's tanned, slightly muscular body was shown off perfectly by his shorts.

"I'm Mike, this is Tyler" the baby-face man said.

I was about to say it was okay, we'd manage when Alice butted in;

"Sure" she said brightly "I'm Alice, and that's Bella and she's Rosalie" she explained pointing to us.

I looked at questioningly at Rose, who smiled wisely at me and said;

"Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen"

"Rose, do you want a hand?" Emmett asked bounding over, staring at Mike and Tyler warily.

"It's ok, we have help" she told him, her eyes sparkling wickedly

"This is Mike and Tyler, Tyler, Mike, this is Jasper, Edward and Emmett" performing the introductions with a delightfully evil, innocent look on her face.

The five men stared at each other. Us, three girls stared at each other, grinning. It reminded me of one of those nature shows when rival males fought for dominance.

"Okay" Edward "We should go and unpack anyway. We'll see you for that drink at some point, yes?"

I nodded glumly watching their retreating backs. Rose wrapped her arm around my waist and Alice took my hand as we followed our bag boys up to our room.

"Why so glum, chum?" Alice asked me

"I don't think your plan worked Alice, I just really liked Edward and I'm not sure about these two" I confessed nodding at Mike and Tyler's backs as they dragged our suitcases up the stairs.

"Don't be silly Bella. My plan worked brilliantly. They'll be back, and they will definitely want more" Alice assured me confidently.

"I don't think you could get rid of Edward anyway, even if you really tried. You should have seen the way he was looking at you. It was so sweet." Rose told me, stroking my hair.

"Really?" I asked, unsure whether she was just saying it to cheer me up.

"Really" Alice said, Rose nodded, smiling.

"What we doing tomorrow?" I asked, hoping it would involve the guys.

"Sunbathing" Rose and Alice answered in unison.

I must have looked slightly crestfallen as the two of them laughed, and Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "They'll be there Bells, they'll be there" she assured me.

**Now review, may be a bit slower as we are on half-term, may be one tomorrow or possibly Friday. **

**We're posting the first cha****pter of another story, 'Encounters' (temporary title) which is another human one, alternative way of meeting, we want to see any feedback from it and see whether we should bother writing more. **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Bow down to her. Now… go on… do it. The Genius. Why worship God when you can worship the person who created Edward? (No Offense, to anyone)**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"You will wear it Bella, even if I have to get Rosalie to sit on you, you will wear it!"

Alice shouted at me whilst a red bikini was hurled in my direction.

"I'll look ridiculous, why can't I just wear my blue one." I moaned.

"Because, believe it or not Bella, I'm pretty sure that after the whole Baywatch thing, no

guy can resist a girl in a red bathing suit."

I had to admit she had a point, but I wasn't going to give in. Realising how desperate I

was, I grabbed Alice's purse and pulled out her credit cards. Before she could even react I

went over to the dresser and picked up the scissors. I found it funny not to laugh as her

eyes grew in front of me as though she knew what I was going to do.

"Bella please…you can't…don't…" I'd never seen Alice lost for words before, it was very satisfying. Just as I was about to state my terms, Rosalie entered the room and immediately noticed the hostile atmosphere. Turning to me; her face soon matched that of Alice's.

"Bella don't do it! _You know we love you. _Don't do something that you're going to regret, or in this case something that Alice will _make_ you regret." She warned me, it was quite cute really; she looked genuinely concerned.

"Fine, let me wear what I want and no one gets hurt!" I stated "Understand?"

Alice nodded mutely.

"Now that's agreed, Bella put the scissors down and step away from the credit cards" Rosalie slowly made her way towards me and held out her hand. Rolling my eyes I gave her both the scissors and the credit cards. As soon as the plastic had touched Rose's skin, Alice jumped of the bed grabbing them and began kissing them one by one. Honestly the dramatics in this room had reached an all time high.

Ignoring them both I picked up _my _bikini and made my way to the bathroom. Personally I didn't have a clue what was wrong with it. It was just your average dark blue string bikini. This one, unlike the red one, had the added bonus of actually covering all of the body parts I preferred not to expose to the sun and any poor unsuspecting people who happened to pass me by. I tugged on a pair of shorts and a halter-neck and exited the room. Rose was modelling, a very, very, very revealing, white bikini, that left very little to the imagination, around her hips she had wrapped a gold sarong, for dignity's sake I hoped.

Alice wore, a cute, black, sixties style bikini, with four inch heel white wedges on her feet, to add to her diminutive height.

They turned to me as I entered the room.

"You'll do" Alice said grudgingly, obviously she had yet to forgive me for the assault on her precious cards.

I went over and swept her into a hug.

"You're forgiven." She said, returning the gesture. "I must admit I was very proud. There's hope for you yet Bella Swan."

I smiled and picked up my thing's to take down to the pool with me, insuring that I had everything with me. I couldn't go anywhere without my copy of 'Wuthering Heights.'

Making sure we had locked the door and remembered the key, we made our way to the pool. As soon as I stepped out into the blazing sun, I could already feel myself going red. Oh well, hears hoping Edward likes the lobster look.

We had just claimed three sun beds next to each other and I'd removed my shorts and top, when a piercing whistle erupted from somewhere behind us. We all looked up, and across the pool I laid my eyes upon on what I thought was a god. Ok it was Edward, but he's practically the same thing. Standing next to him was cheerful Jasper and a cheeky looking Emmett, who I guessed was responsible for the whistling. Edward beckoned for us to go either and shot me a dazzling smile. I was so mesmerised that I had stood up without noticing and was beginning to make my way to the other side of the pool, when I was yanked back. I turned back to glare at Rosalie, who's hand was currently cutting off the circulation to my right arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella honey, you're not Jesus you can't walk on water." She said giving me a sympathetic smile.

I looked sheepishly at my feet. We walked round to the guys.

"Hello Bella" Edward greeted me.

I blushed, my heart pounded erratically. "Hi" I said

"What was going on over there? For a minute I thought I was going to have to jump in the pool and save your life" he told me, he was smiling at me, but his eyes seemed to have a glint of something I didn't recognise.

"Oh, I was having a Messiah moment," I explained.

"A Messiah moment?" he questioned

"I forgot I couldn't walk on water" I mumbled, blushing furiously. Emmett and Jasper looked at me incredulously, and all three at them burst out laughing.

I think I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Edward must have noticed my expression and stopped laughing immediately.

"Silly Bella" he whispered, only to me, whilst tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. Electricity, fizzed where his fingers brushed lightly against my ears. Once again my ability to breath was taken away from me.

"That colour looks lovely on you" he murmured.

I smiled and turned to check that Alice was listening. She was; a very confused expression on her face. It looked like someone had just told her that the January sales had been cancelled. I winked at her. She scowled.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

I explained to him about the incident that morning, with the credit cards and blackmail.

He laughed at my story. He had the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard, it made my heart skip a beat.

"Well I think you look beautiful" he told me earnestly. He stroked my cheek, with his warm fingers.

He held my hand and led to me his sun bed, we sat down. Emmett had already ordered us drinks.

I smiled. Sun, pool and Edward. What more could a girl want?

**Hope you liked it. Updates may be a bit slower because of holidays and exam revision…urgh I know, life is cruel. Thank-you for all you** **r wonderful reviews…but we wouldn't mind a few more please. A special thanks to ****bella-loves-edward who was our first proper reviewer and made us smile! :) But we thank all eighteen reviewers too. **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Have you read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn yet? EXCITEMENT! Looks good doesn't it? Any theories? **

**We're ****back!! Did you miss us? **

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The past two days, had been rather adventurous, to say the least. I'd given up on counting how many times Emmett had tried to push Rose in the pool and each time she had successfully managed to move out of the way just as he was about to; sending himself crashing into Jasper and knocking them both in the pool. I'd laughed hysterically until after the fourth time he pulled me in as well. After regaining her composure, Bella came to offer me her hand. I looked at her heart shaped face looking down at me, her chestnut eyes filled with laughter.

"Need some help?" she asked, feigning concern. I took her hand which sent electricity through my body and enquired,

"Think that's funny do you?" I yanked her arm towards me; shock registered on her feature briefly, before she fell into the crystal blue water. I stepped back in the water and watched as she spluttered and splashed in the water as she tried to right herself. I laughed, before I realised she was actually drowning. I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her close to me.

"Bella?" I asked as her head broke the surface, she looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"I can't reach the floor Edward" her eyes looking reproachfully at me

"I noticed" I told her, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer. She was adorable. Even after knowing her for a barely a day I couldn't stand it if anything happened to my Bella.

"Jesus Edward!" Emmett yelled swimming over to us, "I can't believe you nearly drowned her on your first date"

I raised my eyebrows at his choice of words; he noticed and shrugged laughing at me.

"You hypocrite Emmett, you have attempted to drown me multiple times, but luckily for me I have balance unlike Bella so am able to avoid any danger from idiots like you." Rosalie reminded him "Bella on the other hand is a walking, talking disaster zone; she would have managed to fall in the pool of her own accord, as she almost did yesterday"

I had to admit this made me fell slightly less guilty, as she really should be wrapped in bubble wrap. As Emmett swam away I felt Bella turn her head towards me.

"You're my hero!" she said looking up at me with a grin on her face. I held her away from me, confusion on my face.

"Bella dear, I almost drowned you" I said in a way that hopefully would make her realise her how sorry I was.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean 'hello' danger magnet here." She said pointing to herself, "I feel safe with you."

"Bella you're absurd!" I said and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms round my neck our eyes met. I was intoxicated by her smile, her scent, her…everything. I lowered my face to hers, our lips only centimetres apart.

"Bella…" I whispered

Cool water saturated us; we pulled away from each other in shock, I held onto her tighter, keeping her face well away from the surface of water.

"JAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" the voice of Alice screamed, from somewhere to our right.

A second splash hit us as Jasper jumped in after her; he picked her from the water and easily held her right above the surface.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS BIKINI IS NOT MEANT TO TOUCH WATER. IT IS VINTAGE!" she shrieked at him

"I'm sorry I felt left out" he explained sheepishly.

"I DO NOT CARE" she replied

"What is the point of having a bikini that can't touch water?" I asked Bella

"Practicality has never been one of Alice's strong points" She explained to me "Fashion is her weak point"

Jasper deposited Alice on the side of the pool and started to pull himself onto the surface, he reached halfway before Alice's foot hit him in the chest, with surprising strength, he was propelled backwards onto the surface of the pool. I laughed openly and I could feel Bella vibrating against my chest.

"It isn't funny Bella Swan" Alice yelled "Get out here now, we need to go and get changed"

"We?" Bella questioned "I want to stay with Ed-"

"Get out here NOW" she ordered

"Yes sir" Bella saluted "Give me a lift" she asked me

I walked over and placed her on the side of the pool where Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her away. I propped myself on the side of the pool.

"We'll meet you at seven for that drink" I called

"Okay" Bella replied as Alice dragged both her and Rose towards the hotel.

"Eight" Alice shouted "We have to get ready Edward"

I watched Bella's retreating figure and smiled.

"I think I can tell who's going to wear the trousers in that relationship." Emmett smiled as he rested his elbow on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement as we both looked at our startled friend.

"You can hardly talk!" I replied.

"What can I say?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face "I like a woman who can take control."

"Speaking of which, it seemed you and Bella almost lost control in the pool earlier." Jasper stated as he made his way towards us.

"Yeah the important word being _almost_!" I scowled.

"Sorry, I guess my timing wasn't really great was it?" Jasper agreed. I shook my head; I couldn't be angry at Jasper, he had a way of calming people.

"Don't you worry Eddie, I'm sure you'll get another chance tonight" Emmett chipped in. "Come on we best go get ready." Jasper said as he pulled himself out the pool.

"What? We've got at least 2 hours, you're starting to sound like Alice" Emmett said, shocked at the way Jasper was acting. "Be a man!"

"I'm all for manliness Emmett, but believe it or not we are still require to wash more than once a week." I said and ruffled his hair as I pulled myself out the pool.

"No, I read it somewhere that women like our natural manly musk." He retorted.

"Where the hell did you read that?" I asked incredulously.

"In the woman's bible Edward…Cosmo." Emmett explained turning rather pink Jasper and I both broke out into hysterics.

"Stop laughing, I got bored at the gym and there was nothing else to read!" he argued.

"Now who's the woman?" Jasper chuckled.

Emmett growled at us and stalked off to the hotel.

**Aww… we do love Emmett he is our own BFG. We LOVE Edward though, he is so so sweet.**

**Now Review pretty please! We should be able to update on Thursday. Sorry it took so long we have been very very busy. **

**dazzledduo **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; these characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: ****Nothing's changed; these characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer. It's depressing. **

**I know, we lied today is Sunday but we have exams coming up and teachers are cruel. We should hopefully be able to update tomorrow to as the co-author Alice and I will be meeting to write… sounds so official. Ha Ha!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I sat looking at myself in the mirror, my pale face hadn't tanned a bit. I looked to my right, Rosalie was standing there curling my hair, her bronzed skin emphasising her obvious beauty. Damn her! Even Alice who could rival me for paleness had colour. I just looked like all the blood had been sucked out of me; as per usual.

"Are you ready ladies?" Alice asked from the other side of the room, where she was attempting to apply lipstick and put on a sandal. She succeeded…barely. I tried to imaging myself in that situation, knowing that if it had been me I would have surely come out of it with a broken bone.

"Yes" Rosalie answered, shaking my hair so it had that 'messy' look. I always found this hilarious. She had just spent an hour laboriously curling my hair only to mess it up again.

"Come on Bells" Rose said "Don't want to be late for lover boy; you can finish what you almost started in the pool"

My head shot up in shock and I stared at her, "Wha-?"

She interrupted me "I saw the two of you, in your own little world, looking _very _cosy"

She looked at Alice and smirked.

I was about to retort when Alice pulled me up, shoved my purse into my hands an dragged me out the room. "You can finish your little talk later Bella Swan. I want to see Jasper."

Wow, I thought, Jasper had certainly made an impression on our little Alice. Her emotions were awry.

I remembered being in the pool, with Edward's arms holding me round my waist, his fingers holding onto my bare skin and the electrifying feeling it sent through me, how just being there in his arms, made me feel so safe and complete. How when our lips were bare centimetres apart and how I could feel his warm breath…

At this, I grabbed both Alice and Rose's arms and practically sprinted down the corridors. Without falling once.

**EPOV**

"What's taking them so long" Jasper moaned. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, it said in Cosmo…" Emmett began. I groaned, cutting him off.

"Enough with the Cosmo wisdom Emmett" I practically yelled, "First thing tomorrow I am buying you a car magazine"

Jasper sniggered.

"Just because I am in touch with my feminine side, but, if you really want to buy me a magazine I can think of a much better one, you know on the top shelf…" Emmett said his eyes glazing over.

I rolled my eyes and whacked him on the head dispelling the sordid images that I knew were currently passing through his brain.

He jumped and rubbed the back of his head, narrowing his eyes at me.

Jasper laughed, "Look, he's even picked up the girly evil stare, he really is turning into a woman"

Emmett looked like he was about to hit us; luckily we were saved by the sight of three women descending the stares. The middle one took my breath away. Her hair was curlier than usual, and she was wearing a silk, midnight blue halter neck top, that emphasised every curve, without seeming to tight, and brilliant white linen trousers. She smiled at me and she looked truly like an angel. I stepped forward, took her hand and brought it slowly to my lips; never breaking eye contact, a faint blush crept over her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," I complemented, "You live up to your name" **(A/N: Bella means beautiful in Italian we think; according to Emily's dad anyway)**

"Thank-you" she whispered

"Right then ladies" Emmett bellowed, his arm round Rosalie's waist "Let's go for that drink"

I held on to Bella's hand and led her to the hotel's bar where Jasper was ordering drinks.

We sat at a table and talked for what seemed like hours.

A waiter made his way over to us carrying three drinks on a tray, he looked slightly nervous. He stopped at our table and began to put the drinks down in front of the ladies.

"We didn't order any drinks" Jasper said, his brow furrowed

"I know," the waiter stammered, his discomfort obvious, "I am sorry, the drinks were bought by the two men over by the bar" he said pointing to the two men from a couple of days ago; the men who had carried Bella's suitcases. I frowned and looked over at Bella who sat looking at her hands.

"Ooo!" Alice said grinning picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"That was nice of them, Mike and Tyler wasn't it?" Rosalie said, mimicking Alice.

Bella stared at them obviously not quite knowing what to do.

Alice sighed slightly, picked up Bella's drink and shoved it in her hand.

"Come on Bella" Rosalie said, excitedly "Try it."

Jasper sat gob-smacked, I attempted to calm myself by pinching the bridge of my nose, Emmett however was glaring over at the men in the bar, obviously about to go and attack them.

"Excuse-me a minute ladies" Jasper said, as the three of us got to our feet.

**BPOV**

"Ooo!" Alice said discreetly nudging Rosalie before taking a sip of her drink

"That was nice of them, Mike and Tyler wasn't it?" Rosalie said, also taking a sip.

I groaned inwardly, feeling very uncomfortable. I hated it when they did this. I'd rather just have a nice simple date with Edward. Instead my two friends had to play hard to get. Before I could refuse to drink it, Alice had pushed the drink in my hand and ordered me to drink it punctuating it with a sharp kick in the shins. I flinched and stared guiltily at Edward who was looking very angry and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse-me a minute ladies" Jasper said, as he, Edward and Emmett left their seats and walked over to the bar.

"Great plan" I mumbled "I was enjoying myself"

"If those three get into a fight I will have to kill Emmett," Rose growled "And if those oafs disfigure Emmett I will have to kill them as well."

"Great idea Rose; plan a blood bath, that will sort it out" I moaned sarcastically

"Don't worry Jasper will calm it down" Alice said confidentially.

I stared at her, "Did you see Jasper's face, he looked almost as angry as Emmett." I told her.

Alice's mouth formed a small O and the three of us stood simultaneously and walked over to the bar.

**Little bit of a cliff-hanger. We haven't really got a lot of a plot going, we are kind of writing it as we go al****ong, so if you have any ideas, please either review or personal message us. Please can you review because we would really like some more, it would make our day. **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ya…da yada, you know the drill

**Disclaimer****: Yada yada, you know the drill! They aren't ours…only in our dreams! **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

We raced over to the bar and halted when we saw the scene before us and our mouths fell open simultaneously in pure shock. Mike and Tyler were leaning against the bar having an animated conversation and Emmett had his arm round Mike's shoulders in a very pally-pally way. Edward was ordering drinks and passing them.

What the hell was going on? I thought.

"What on earth…?" Alice said.

"I half expected them to be over here peeing on their territory or something like that, not acting like their best friends." Rosalie spat, her beautiful face venomous.

I just nodded, slightly distracted by the smile on Edward's face.

Alice stalked over, smacking Jasper on the back and began giving him a telling off-Alice style; "What happened to the anger, the passion…the rage. What happened to defending our honor?"

If possible my mouth fell open even further as Rosalie went to join her. They were creating another scene. It was so embarrassing.

"Yeh Emmett, two random guys just bought us drinks knowing we were on a date with you!" she yelled, throwing a menacing glare at Mike and Tyler, so terrifying I was surprised they didn't run screaming, though they did look like they wanted to. Only Rose and Alice could reduce grown men to quivering wrecks, no one could scare like them.

I walked over to Edward and took his hand in mine, he looked down at me and smiled his crooked half smile.

I stopped breathing. Damn it, I was just about to shout at him.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered in my ear. I forgot what I was supposed to be angry with him about and merely nodded, attempting to concentrate on breathing.

"BELLA SWAN!"

I flinched as Rose screamed my name and looked guiltily over at them, clinging onto Edward's arm.

"Get some backbone. Be a woman!" Alice told me, ever the feminist. Oh my God, she really was a psycho.

I sighed, "Thank-you Mike, Tyler, for the drinks it was very kind of you" I said "But I'm afraid if you do again these three will hurt you, or if pain really wants to be inflicted I will set Alice and Rose on you."

Wow! I was proud of myself. I'd managed to take control of a situation. I sneaked a look over at Edward who met my eyes; his bright green ones were twinkling with amusement. I felt myself blush under his gaze.

I lead the way over to the table and sat down. I could picture Alice and Rose's face; I knew that Rose would be furious that she had missed an opportunity to shout at someone and Alice would be very proud of me but just as annoyed that she had missed the chance to shout at someone too. The boys took their places next to each of us, amusement brightening their faces.

"What are you smirking at?" Rose scowled in Emmett's direction. I was surprised that he showed no sign of terror, I knew her and I remembered how I felt when that same glare was cast in my path. Trust me; it was as fun as being forced to go shopping with Alice.

"Jasper, I swear do you show any sign of emotion?" Alice remarked. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed! How dare she that was my thing, I may have to confiscate her shoes when I get back to the room.

"Calm down ladies. Let's just say we had a plan that didn't involve punching the lights out of those two idiots and you all played your parts perfectly." Edward said as he took my hand. Again! My heart fluttered with joy.

"Yeah? What exactly do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Not every guy can put up with some other idiot thinking he is god gifts to women and that he can muscle in on MY date" Emmett replied, his territorial instincts kicking in.

"Awwwww! You do care!" Rose stated as she put her hand on his arm. Emmett seemed rather pleased with himself and put his arm around Rose. She smiled adoringly at him.

"LADIES!" Alice shrieked breaking her eyes away from Jasper's eyes. "Toilet now!"

**EPOV**

I watched as they made their way towards the other side of the bar.

"Nice plan there Edward, although I think punching them would've been more fun." Emmett stated. I shook my head and turned to look at Jasper.

"Who knew Alice and Rose were THAT scary?" Jasper said, whilst smiling to himself. I could tell both he and Emmett were very proud of Alice and Rose. My plan had been to get them mad and scare the poor guy's away. It had worked perfectly. Although I hadn't really expected Bella to take charge of the situation the way she did. I was so proud of her, and I know I've said it before but she really was beautiful. The way her face blushed every time our eyes met was mesmerizing. I sat there thinking about her for a couple of minutes before Emmett asked;

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom together?" Just as I was about to retort, the girls made their way back to their seats. Bella smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Miss me?" she asked. God yes! I thought to myself,

"More than you will ever know." Her face blushed yet again and she turned to look at Emmett and Rose.

"Come on Rose; tell me, I don't get it. Why do you have to go to the bathroom together?" Emmett was asking. Rose threw him a wicked grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied.

"Tell me!" He pressed, jutting his lips out like a child.

"It's where we plan world domination" she told him, her face serious.

Emmett's face contorted slightly before he shook his head and took her hand,

"Ha ha! Come on; let me show you how the professionals play pool." Bella shook her head at the both of them.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie is known as quite a legend when it comes to playing pool." She replied. I chuckled at the thought of Emmett's face when rose beat him. My train of thought was interrupted as Alice stood up pulling Jasper with her.

"Please tell me you can dance." She said to a rather flustered Jasper.

"Of course." He replied, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Bella and I were soon left on our own. I turned to look at her breathtaking face.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I replied.

**Another cliffy!! We think you will like the next chapter! Let's just say… Love is in the air!! Can EVERYONE review as we had loads for one chapter and the reviews have slowly got less and less. It makes us sad. So please please review and we are now attempting to reply to everyone and answer any questions you may have. Once again thanks to bella-loves-edward for her constant reviews! And to everyone else who has reviewed! **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the creator which is NOT us…sob

**Disclaimer****:** It all belongs to the creator which is NOT us…sob

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV (gasp!!)**

"Come on; let me show you how the professionals play pool." Emmett said whilst taking my hand. Having his huge hand wrapped around mine made my heart race; not that I would ever let him know that. I looked up at him as he led me over to the pool table; his muscled showed through his shirt. God, he was gorgeous. It took all of my self control not to jump him here and now. But, hey, would I really settle for less? I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the windows and smiled at the reflection. _I _was gorgeous. Emmett saw me looking and whispered in my ear; "You're beautiful, Rose"

I blushed and he smiled. I realised I was blushing which caused me to blush harder. I never blushed. That was Bella's forte. What was this man doing to me? He grinned at me, and I decided I didn't care. I think I was in love. After two days. Me.

"Okay babe"**(A/N: I know 'babe' is a bit cheesy but out of the three guys Emmett is the only one we can picture saying it. Jasper doesn't seem the type and Edward would never, ever, ever say it. SO…)** Emmett said to me as we reached the pool table "I'll show you how to play"

I nodded meekly, fluttering my eyelashes. I knew how to play pool, heck, I invented pool. They should name it after me.

He proceeded to explain the rules to me and every so often I would ask a question pretending to seem confused.

"I'll start" Emmett told me as he began lining up the balls "This is called a break"

I nodded as he smashed the balls.

"Your turn" he said handing me the cue.

I took it, timidly, and went across the pool table, deliberately bending over so Emmett would get a good view. By the look on his face, the position was perfect. I took the shot and hit the ball which fell into the pocked.

Emmett's mouth opened "Well done…lucky shot"

"Yeah," I mumbled "Lucky" I took the second shot and successfully pocketed it. And the third. And the fourth.

I gave Emmett a sexy smile "There goes that luck again"

"Have you played this before?" he asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"I may have played once or twice before" I said, winking at him.

"Right then, time for Emmett to up the game, I never lose" he told me confidently. Aww, bless him; he was referring to himself in the third person.

I lined up to take my shot only to have Emmett brush up against me causing me to flick the cue at the last second sending it bouncing along the table.

I turned ready to let rip only to find Emmett's face inches away from my own.

His breath was intoxicating.

"That was cheating" I mumbled attempting to resist the lips currently within kissing distance.

"Accidental bum graze" he replied "It happens; and when the butt in question is yours, it makes it very difficult to keep my hands off you."

"Is that all you think about?" I asked, feeling used, "My body?"

"No" he told me stroking my cheek, "I think you are beautiful, and kind, intelligent, witty, and the most amazing person I've ever met…"

I thumped him on the arm.

"Oh yeah, and a terrific pool player" he added sheepishly

I sighed "That's not all I'm good at" I told him huskily.

"What else?" he asked, inching closer to me.

"This" I murmured against his lips.

**Right, please review. By the way, all our reviewers are our favourite people of the week! Lucky you. You can be our favourite person of the month if you review this chapter! Yay! So… we will be doing the first kiss between each of the couples separately, saving the best till last 'cos we are evil. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. **

**Next will be Alice and Jasper. Tomorrow.**

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky lady! (Alice wished to insert a rude word here but I would not let her. For I am good. She is bad, sometimes)**

**Chapter 10**** (WOW! Our baby is growing!)**

**APOV**

"Please tell me you can dance." I asked Jasper, excitedly. I internally laughed at the look on his face.

"Of course." He nodded and took my hand.

We reached the dance floor and he twirled me round and pulled me close to his chest. Wow! Our closeness made me feel faint. However I decided it best not to pass out in his arms, so I quickly took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I've never been better" I smiled and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. Well I tried, I could just about manage his chest. I took in his scent…

"Hmmm, Armani." I stated, and I felt him chuckle slightly.

"What?" I asked smiling back at him. I couldn't help it; every time I looked at him I felt a sense of peace and completeness wash over me.

"You certainly know your labels." He said, kissing the top of my head, I closed my eyes savouring the moment.

"I know everything about fashion!" I smirked back.

"Maybe you could take me shopping one day. I could do with a new wardrobe." He mumbled. I jumped back slightly.

"WOW! REALLY, DO YOU MEAN IT?" I screamed causing the couples around us to lose their timing and almost causing several casualties.

"YES!!" He shouted, obviously picking up on my emotions, as he picked me up and swirled me effortlessly around the dance floor.

I laughed delightedly. As we danced completely out of time with the music but I didn't really care. I was happy, where I was, in his arms. I knew I definitely didn't want to leave in the foreseeable future. If ever.

We stopped suddenly. At the centre of the dance floor and stared at each other. Our eyes meeting, I lost myself in his calming blue eyes.

"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling.

I shook my head, breathlessly.

"How rude of me" he murmured, turning his head to grin at me, "However can I redeem myself?"

"I can think of one way" I replied

"Me too" He said as he bent down causing our lips to meet.

**Sorry, it's short but it was just so cute. Review please. We will probably be publishing Bella and Edward's kiss later today. BUT, we want some reviews for this one, or you will have to wait for Monday. **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**This is it our faithful reviewers, the moment you've all been waiting for. By the way thanks for the reviews we have 90 reviews, 90! SQUEAL and Mini-celebration dance Thanks to you all! Oh and also thanks to hyacinthgirl18 who helped us with this chapter! Snaps for you!**

**Are you sitting comfortably? Then we shall begin…**

**Chapter 11 **

**BPOV**

"So" I said, biting my lip nervously, not quite knowing what to do now I was alone with him.

"So" he replied, I could feel his eyes on me. The comfortable silence carried on for a few seconds before he found his voice.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked, his hand inches from mine.

I longed to feel his touch again, as well as the magnetism that seems to jolt through us every time our skin comes into contact. Remembering that he had asked me something, I quickly nodded.

"Great, I know a shortcut we can take to the beach." He said taking my delicate hand in his.

We stood up and walked out of the bar; our hands tightly grasped. He led me outside. I gasped at the sudden humidity; he chuckled and led me down a narrow path slightly to the left of the hotel. The twilight glow illuminated his face and I contented myself to stare at him as we walked. I blushed whenever he glanced over to me, but I couldn't tear my eye away from his god-like beauty.

I followed him, unquestioningly as we walked along the graveled pathway.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, pulling me into him and wrapping an arm round my waist; holding me tightly. I buried myself into his touch and reveled in the warmth and security that I felt when I was with him.

"I feel amazing whenever I'm with you" I blurted out before I managed to stop myself; finding myself lost in his gaze yet again.

"Why?" he asked turning to stare at me just as we reached the beach. The tide was slowly making its way in, whilst the sun sat low in the sky.

I made the mistake of looking directly into his green eyes and their full power was unleashed on me.

"Don't do that!" I almost yelled.

He released me and looked at me stunned.

"Don't do what?" he asked, as his eyebrows pulled together.

"Dazzle me" I whispered, shyly.

"I dazzle you?" he smirked, taking me back into his embrace.

"Frequently" I answered.

He gently placed his warm fingers on my chin and coaxed my face so I could see him clearly. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"That's nothing compared to what you do to me" he told me, his breath on me. My heart quickened at his close proximity.

"Do you mind if I try something?" he questioned.

I nodded, unable to voice my assent.

Slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he lowered his lips to mine. Fire pulsed through my veins as we moved our lips as one, completely in sync. I wrapped my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. I never wanted to let him go. He tightened his arms around my waist and our bodies were touching in every possible place; molding us together.

As we reluctantly broke apart, gasping for air, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella…" he whispered. I leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, hoping that this moment wouldn't end. I smiled as I pulled away, as his eyes were shut and his breathing had stopped.

"Breathe Edward," I said "It's normally _you_ who takes _my _breath away."

He shook his head.

"You underestimate your abilities over me, love" he told me

"Why? Why me?" I whispered

"Because my Bella" he said, stroking my cheek "You are beautiful, and sweet and utterly absurd."

"Absurd?" I enquired, raising a solitary eyebrow

"Yes" he answered unashamedly "I find it endearing. Whenever you blush I just feel the urge to kiss you"

"Feel free" I murmured "Anytime"

"Okay" he whispered as our lips met again.

We sat on the sand for hours, occasionally kissing and continuously talking about anything and everything.

Before we knew it the moon had risen and we had to return to our respective rooms. I knew Alice and Rose would be waiting to relate every miniscule detail of their dates.

Edward escorted me to my room, stopping every now and then to kiss me passionately.

"I'll see you in the morning" he told me, as we reached my room. I sighed.

He smiled "It seems like ages doesn't it?"

I nodded glumly.

"I'll be there with you. I promise" he assured me, pressing one last kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella" he said walking away.

I opened the door and was greeted with:

"Bella Swan you dirty stop out!" Rosalie joked.

"Lips are looking a bit swollen Bells" Alice laughed

I blushed profusely, "Edward kissed me!" I shrieked.

"Course he did silly." Rose laughed "I kissed Emmett"

"You did?" Alice squealed "Well Jasper kissed me"

I laughed as I climbed onto the sofa next to my friends and helped myself to a drink. I was in for a long night, but when it was over I could see Edward again.

**What do you think? We promise the chapters will be longer as of Monday but we thought these would be better shorter. From Monday we will only be updating once a week. Unless we surprise you! **

**Review please, we like them! **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi, we're really sorry this isn't an update but we have important GCSE exams over the next couple of days and NEED to revise. We didn't realise they were so close and Emily is about ten minutes from having a panic attack. **

**We know we promised an update today but unfortunately school and revision has to take precedence. **

**Hopefully, we should be able to update on Wednesday!**

**Anyway, must revise! **

**Oh, and we are looking for some plot ideas also if anyone is interested in helping us, either reviewing us or personal messaging us!**

**Thank-you.**

**Emily and Alice**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer****: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and felt myself being propelled in the air. Repeatedly. I attempted to recognise my surroundings and saw a blur of black and pink bouncing up and down on the end of my bed. The cause of my rude awakening.

"Bella Bella! Wakey Wakey!" She sang.

I ignored Alice completely and covered my head with the pillow.

"Come on silly. Don't want to keep our boys waiting!" she ordered, in her sing song voice.

With the reminder of Edward, I bolted upright and smiled at my friend.

"Someone seems happy this morning" Rosalie said exiting the bathroom. "Why is that I wander?"

I picked up my pillow and attempted to throw it at her head. Me being me I missed completely and hit the TV; she just rolled her eyes and sat down to brush her hair.

"What time is it?" I asked, squinting at the light coming through the curtains.

"6 o'clock" Alice said, smiling at me.

"6 o'clock" I moaned "We're on holiday for crying out loud."

"That's what I said, but Alice woke me up half an hour ago and made me go in the shower." Rose responded.

"That's only because you take the longest." Alice stated "Besides we need to be ready as I've arranged for us all to take part in an 'activity day'."

I groaned "What exactly does activity day involve?"

"Well, I rang down to reception and they're going to book us a mini bus and the six of us are going…SHOPPING!"

I groaned audibly but Rosalie sighed with relief. I raised my eyebrow at her;

"What?" she said, shrugging "I thought it was hiking for something like that"

I nodded conceding; even I would rather shop than any kind of physical activity. But, I was certain that whatever I was doing, torturous or otherwise, as long as I was doing it with Edward, I didn't care.

I thought back to last night on the beach with Edward. The mere thought of his lips on mine brought Goosebumps to my flesh.

I showered, and dressed myself in the clothes Alice had left for me; I was too caught up in memories of the previous night to even argue, when Alice insisted she did my make-up.

"Please?" she moaned. Rolling my eyes, I nodded and took a seat by the huge mirror which dominated the room.

"Not too much" I warned, as she picked up a rather bright lip-gloss.

"Fine!" she said picking up a pink colour. The next half an hour went by in a bit of blur. After Alice finished plastering my face with make-up, Rose insisted on doing my hair. I felt violated.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked, as she popped a headband on my head, almost blinding me in the process. Rose took a step back to admire her handiwork, and smiled. I took that to mean she was proud of her work. I turned to look in the mirror. Wow! I didn't look half bad. I was pleased to see that Alice hadn't made me look like a china doll. Alice walked into the room, and threw my purse on my lap.

"Looking good Bella." She said, passing Rose her sunglasses, which she then preceded to place on her head.

"Right lets go!" Alice said, whilst clapping her eyes. Rose and I smiled at each other and followed our friend out the door.

We walked down the stairs to see the three guys standing in the lobby awaiting our arrival.

"Edward!" I sang without really thinking, I bounded across the room and into his arms.

"Hello Bella" he said, barely concealing his surprise. He laughed.

"What?" I asked, suddenly paranoid.

"We match!" he replied. I looked down at myself then at him, taking my time to admire every muscle showing through his shirt. We were both wearing jeans and a white shirt. I grinned. He bent down and captured my lips, kissing me deeply.

"Ahem!" someone interrupted us. I looked to my right to see Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett staring at us. Rose winked at me, and Alice waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"God guys, even Rose and Emmett have finished saying 'morning'"

I blushed and hid myself against Edward's chest. He put his arms round me protectively and kissed the top of my head.

"Why do I always get labelled as the sex fiend?" Emmett asked

"Because Emmett, my friend, none of us made out on a pool table, almost losing our clothing" Alice answered bluntly.

Edward and Jasper turned to Emmett, shaking their heads.

"You told them?" Emmett asked incredulously, turning to Rose.

She shrugged, unabashed, "Girls" she said simply, pointing first at her own chest then to Alice, then me.

The three males nodded wisely as if that answered everything.

"Besides" I continued "I think half the hotel saw your display of affection"

"Because making out on the beach is so much more romantic" Emmett teased.

My mouth dropped open and I stared accusingly at Edward.

"We talk too!" he defended.

I shook my head as everyone laughed. Edward pressed his lops to my forehead and took my hand. Before he had a chance to speak Alice shouted:

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" and pulled Jasper outside. Bless the poor man; he looked slightly scared, but not scared enough. What he didn't realise was that this was only the beginning of his 'shopping with Alice' experience.

**Kind of a filler BUT it is a build up for the next few chapters! **

**Half-way there with the exams! WOO! **

**Please review. We want lots and lots of reviews, it would really really brighten our exam week.**

**By the way, we love Jasper. He is so sweet. Lets all give Jasper a hug. And Emmett so he doesn't feel left out. May as well go the whole hog and hug Edward too… so many hugs so little time. Anyway must fly!**

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

Dislcaimer: Ummm… what's supposed to go here

**Dislcaimer: ****Ummm… what's supposed to go here? We know, 'cos we're clever! The Disclaimer. Unfortunately we own nothing but some very chocolaty crispy cakes and this computer. **

**Please note, neither of us have ever been to Hawaii and therefore do not know about any activities that you can do there so do not shoot us, we merely have to make do with our Twilight filled imaginations. **

**Chapter 13**** (OOO spooky!) **

**BPOV**

"99 green bottles hanging on the wall!" boomed Emmett, attempting to aggravate Edward who was trying to drive the mini-bus whilst listening to Emmett and Alice's incessant singing; Rosalie moaning about the fact that she was sitting in a peeling, red mini-bus; Jasper, ever the calm one, was sitting on the back seat reading a book, and I just sat in the front seat, gazing at Edward's perfect face.

After Emmett and Alice had reached 72 Green Bottles Edward finally lost his patience, took one hand off the steering wheel and pinched his nose. I'd come to realise that this was Edward's stressed pose.

"EMMETT, ALICE," he yelled over their singing, slamming his foot down on the brake, jolting everyone forward on their seats. "I am very pleased that you are able to count backwards from 100 but if you do not shut-up I will happily throw you out the car, Rosalie, I'm sorry about the car, it isn't really my choice of vehicle either but it is all they had. Jasper" Edward paused, as Jasper looked up from his book "Stop reading in the car, you know it only makes you feel sick" he ordered.

Jasper, who was looking slightly green, barely managed to nod before putting his book down and resting his head between his knees.

I smiled smugly, feeling very well-behaved, before I resumed my previous activity of just gazing at Edward.

Apparently however Edward hadn't finished "Bella" I looked up at him serenely, getting slightly distracted by his perfect lips. "Can you stop staring at me please?"

I gaped at him blankly. "Why?" I asked, confused.

"It's very, very distracting" he murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Fine" I said, pulling my face away from him with great difficulty, and leaning back into my seat.

He sighed and resumed driving.

An awkward silence followed, and seeing as I wasn't aloud to stare at Edward I decided to focus my attention to the passing scenery. The beaches and the blue sea could not compare to my Edward. Even the sun itself was eclipsed by his beauty. After a while Alice started to hum a familiar tune. In the reflection of the window I saw Edward's hand tense on the wheel, but he remained silent, his jaw set. I grinned; he must have noticed my stare as he turned to me. I ignored him and played with a strand of my hair. He sighed again and faced the road.

"Awimmawee, awimawee" Jasper said over Alice's humming and Rosalie and I joined in with:

"In the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight" I laughed openly at the look on Edward's face. He finally cracked again when Emmett joined in with "Awoo!"

"Can we please just travel in silence for the next five minutes" he pleaded.

"Ooo!" we sang, "Stressy!" we laughed childishly.

He rolled his eyes.

We spent the next three minutes in silence before Emmett broke the silence with; "I am a shovel, a shovel, a shovel, I am a little shovel. I am a shovel, a shovel, a little shovel I am." I turned to him; he sat his legs crossed on his seat, his eyes crossed. I laughed, hysterically at this and the looks on Jasper, Rose and Alice's faces. Priceless. Edward was finally pulled out of his dark mood and laughed with me.

By the time we reached the shopping centre, the six of us were sitting, being directed by Alice in a round of the 'shovel song'; as it had been titled.

Edward parked neatly and Alice scrambled out the bus, dragging a startled Jasper behind her. "Hurry up!" she ordered over her shoulder.

Edward came round and opened the car for me; I smiled at the offer and climbed out the car. But when he offered me his hand I snubbed it and went to stand next to Rose who raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in answer to her unspoken question.

I was about to walk over to Alice when I was seized from behind. I gasped in shock as I recognised the lips placing butterfly kisses on my neck. He turned me round in his arms so our lips were inches apart. My brain immediately turned to mush as his eyes captivated mine. I attempting to thrust my lips forward to meet his but he evaded them. I tried again, but he moved his to the left at the last second. I groaned in frustration.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

I attempted to remember what he was talking about, but couldn't, so I just nodded.

"Good" he murmured his lips finally on mine.

"Excuse me" Alice said to us both "We get it, okay? But your not the only ones whose heads are filled with romance, but right now my is filled with shopping. So, can we please get a move on?"

Jasper chuckled and put an arm around Alice's waist, gave us a wink, and led her to her haven.

"I have a feeling today is going to be _really… _fun." Emmett said sarcastically. Edward nodded in agreement and took my hand.

"Last ones to the entrance have to pay for lunch!" Emmett shouted, grabbing a shocked Rose and dragging her towards the doors. Edward looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"_Edward…"_ I said cautiously. Before I knew it he had picked me up and swung me on his back. I held onto him tightly and hid my head in his neck and he ran to catch up with the others. It turns out that Edward was quite fast. He managed to over take Emmett and Rose, and placed me down next to the doors. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started to feel a bit nauseous.

"Bella love, are you ok?" Edward asked putting a finger beneath my chin and lifting my face so my eyes met his. I nodded.

"I'm…fine, honestly. Just wasn't really prepared for the whole motion…thing." I murmured. He lent forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Please forgive me." He replied, looking extremely worried. I smiled and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"Come on; best not to keep Alice waiting any longer." I said as I took his hand in mine to steady myself. After all the shops close at five, as Alice kept reminding us. Today was going to be a _very _long day.

**The shovel song was one of Alice's inventions. Don't knock it, it's really quite catchy.**** Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and **_**please, please **_**review. We love you all!!**

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us

**Disclaimer****: Nothing belongs to us!**

**Sorry we haven't update for AGES but we have had work experience and France so we have been tres tres busy. Summer is a busy time! We break up tomorrow! **

**Chapter 14**

I was wrong. Long was the worst underestimation ever. We had been shopping for nearly four hours and my feet ached and my hands ached and most of all my ears ached from the moans and groans issuing from Emmett. I thought Alice could talk for America but apparently she would have tough competition from Emmett who for the past three and a half hours had been moaning that he could no longer survive any and was going to scream. I was rapidly losing the will to live.

"I can't do it. I just can't. The pain. The indecency. The cruelness. It's wrong. It should be against the law." Emmett moaned, stopping in the middle of the mall and dropping all ten of his bags. "I refuse to move from this spot until I have seen my lawyer" he said as he plonked himself on the floor, lying on the floor.

I wanted so much to join him. I was about to put a foot forward when I heard a terrifying sound.

"Do not even think about it Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice ordered. I stopped mid stride and fell back to Edward who placed a consoling arm around my shoulders; I leaned in gratefully and stared at the sight before me and watched the drama unfold before me.

"Emmett, I swear to god if you embarrass me there will never, _ever_ be a repeat of the pool table incident, or anything remotely similar _ever_ again." Rosalie growled, whilst scowling at her boyfriend.

"But Rose, I can't take it anymore. She's _insane _I tell you, _insane_! I honestly don't know how you do it." He moaned back.

"Hey don't call me insane!" Alice's barked, making her way over to Emmett. Reaching out for his arm, she stood and tried to drag him up off of the floor. The rest of us stood there stunned at the sight of pixie-like Alice trying to pull Emmett, Lord of Muscles, to a standing position. As Alice looked as though she was about to pass out, Jasper went over and took her hands of his friend, and beckoned to Edward for some help. As Edward made his way over, Emmett wailed;

"BETRAYAL! Edward, I thought we were friends. I expected it from Jasper, he is completely besotted with o'cruel one over there" he shook his fist at Alice who smiled sweetly, looking truly angelic. "But you Edward! This cuts me, man. I hurt."

Jasper and Edward both shook their heads as they heaved Emmett up.

"If we have to suffer it, then so do you." Jasper stated.

"Suffer?" Alice asked.

"By suffer I mean enjoy." He quickly replied whilst putting his arm around her shoulders, and leading her off. Emmett huffed as he made his way over to Rosalie, who refused to hold his hand until he gave her a puppy-dog look. Personally I think he looked more like a rabid squirrel but apparently it did the trick for Rose who promptly jumped him and proceeded to wipe the look away. Literally. I sighed in disgust.

I looked up at the look of despair on Edward's face which gave me a sudden boost of confidence.

"Alice…" I ventured "Can we go home now please?"

Everyone stopped their activities. Rose pulled her face off Emmett's and slid down to the ground her mouth open in shock.

"No Bella! Don't do it! It's not worth it!" she cried. I put out a hand to silence her.

"I can handle this Rose" I told her.

Alice turned slowly, almost owl-like, her eyes wide in shock. Jasper looked at me in open mouthed amazement, shaking his head vigorously.

"What did you say?" Alice asked, through gritted teeth. He eyes boring into mine, I would not be intimidated.

"We are tired, and Emmett is threatening a lawsuit, please can we go home. This is supposedly a holiday, not a military camp." I asked.

"Okay" she answered happily, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him toward the exit.

I looked at her my mouth dropping open; I didn't even have to look around me to know that Rose, Emmett and Edward's would be the same.

"Excuse-me?" I asked, "Repeat that."

She smiled, and shook her head, "Bella, Bella, Bella…We-can-go-home" she enunciated each word slowly and continued to walk towards the exit.

All four of us turned to each other in amazement. Emmett was the first to recover;

"Quick, go. Before she changes her mind!" he yelled and commenced running towards the exit.

"I heard that Emmett!" Alice yelled, his booming laughter echoed through the mall earning him a few glances from passers by.

"Come on Bella" Edward said softly, taking my hand in his and pulling me along gently. I blushed at the contact and followed. I vaguely heard Rose grumble; "Yeah, lucky Bella gets the considerate one… I get the whiney, annoying, immature, hot, sexy, muscley…Oh my God!" she moaned. I cringed;

"I really wouldn't want to read her mind just now."

Edward smirked at my reaction. "Me neither" he laughed.

We just about fit everything in the mini-bus but poor Emmett and Jasper ended up with a few bags on their laps and at their feet. Jasper took this without moaning because his precious Alice had asked him, but Emmett was another story.

"You do know that I am highly claustrophobic don't you?" He asked "In enclosed spaces, or when I have millions of bags surrounding me I get these really bad panic attacks. It's really bad you know."

"Claustrophobia? You?" Edward said, "What was with the caving last year?"

"Shut-up Edward! It's just betrayal after betrayal with you isn't it? I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you" Emmett advised.

"Emmett, will you please just zip it!" Rose screamed, finally losing her patience. "I know you are uncomfortable but I am too and I am fed up of your incessant moaning"

"But Rose…" he moaned

"No Emmett, no more moaning about claustrophobia. You are not claustrophobic. At least you weren't last night in that cupboard!" she shouted, determinedly.

I blushed at the implications of her words. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek and whispered "We should take a leaf out of their book" he murmured against my ear, his breath tickling my lobe. I reddened further.

Emmett grinned proudly. Rose satisfied that her work was complete sat back and closed her eyes.

"I'm hungry."

"EMMETT" we all screamed in unison.

**Review pretty please. We thought we would concentrate on Emmett for this chapter, we love Emmett. He is a funny man. Anyways, we have advanced apologies to make as of tomorrow we are on our summer holiday (no pun intended) so updates will be few and far between as unfortunately we are holidaying without each other…the pain…we will be without each others madness for weeks at a time. So, we will try to update as much as possible but don't expect a lot over the next 4-5weeks. However we would like lots and lots and lots and lots or reviews. **

**dazzledduo**

**xoxo**


End file.
